


Fanart for Fic- eBook Covers

by blackat_t7t



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackat_t7t/pseuds/blackat_t7t
Summary: I keep an ebook library of fic I've read and enjoyed, and to tell easily what fandom/pairing they're for, I use pictures as the covers. Mostly I use a generic template with the same image for all fics of a given pairing, but sometimes I'm inspired to make special covers for certain fics, and I'm sharing those special covers here. Feel free to download them for your own ebook libraries! :)





	1. "The Writing's On the Wall" by mmouse15 and zebraljb

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Writing's On the Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269508) by [mmouse15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/pseuds/mmouse15), [zebraljb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb). 
  * Inspired by [Away Childish Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052816) by [lettered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettered/pseuds/lettered). 
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cover for The Writing's On the Wall by mmouse15 and zebraljb
> 
> Someone's creating lovely artwork on buildings around London. Why does Kingsman care? Because the artist is including a tiny replica of the Kingsman symbol in every painting. Chester asks Harry to investigate, and along the way he is distracted by a lovely young man he meets in a coffeehouse.

The Writing's On the Wall by mmouse15 and zebraljb

Someone's creating lovely artwork on buildings around London. Why does Kingsman care? Because the artist is including a tiny replica of the Kingsman symbol in every painting. Chester asks Harry to investigate, and along the way he is distracted by a lovely young man he meets in a coffeehouse.

This fic has Eggsy as a graffiti artist who uses the Kingsman symbol in his work as homage to his father. The imagery of the Kingsman symbol in the lion's eye was really striking to me, so I really wanted to make something with it!


	2. "Away Childish Things" by lettered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cover for Away Childish Things by lettered.
> 
> Harry gets de-aged. Malfoy has to help him.

Away Childish Things by lettered

Harry gets de-aged. Malfoy has to help him. 

This fic just has so much feels. Draco realizing that The Harry Potter was mistreated, and little Harry understanding what being loved feels like for the first time, and then when Harry re-ages (?)... well, I'll let you read it for yourself. But there's a lot of hurt, and a lot of comfort, and both of them have to face their pasts and deal with all the things that brought them to a place where they can be together. There's also a really interesting casefic story-line woven in there. I honestly can't recommend it enough. 

I really wanted to give this fic a special cover in my library, and I had the top part, at least, clearly in my mind. I really like the way that part came out, Harry and Draco facing opposite directions with the smoking potion in between them. The bottom part I'm not so sure on, but I'm much happier with this version than I was my first try, which just had Harry with a bunch of colored flames on a plain background. 


End file.
